Possession
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Even the best of us can get possessive. When Castiel gets together with the girl of his dreams, he starts to become insecure, and things go from bad to worse. Can he get past his fear or will she leave him before he truly hurts her? Please R&R!
1. It Starts With Small Things

**Summary: **AU. Even the best of us can get possessive. When Castiel gets together with the girl of his dreams, he starts to become insecure, and things go from bad to worse. Can he get past his fear or will she leave him before he truly hurts her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**(PLEASE READ!) A/N: **Dark themes are coming with this fic, a side of Cas you might not like along with a girl who becomes frighteningly vulnerable.

I really hope you enjoy it and I'd love to know what you think so far and if you want me to continue.

Thanks for taking the time to read this first chapter and I really hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Possession **

**~Chapter One: It Starts With Small Things~ **

Castiel had never seemed the type to become insanely possessive. It just wasn't in his nature, yet when people found out the truth about what had been happening between him and his girlfriend, they were truly shocked. Some were upset, others were disappointed and a few were just plain angry, because what Castiel had become was far from the person he'd been brought up to be, far from the person they all knew so well.

It starts with small things, like maybe a guy will notice other men checking his girl out because she's got most of her legs on show, or a lot of her chest on show, and he'll get so pissed he'll start saying he doesn't like it when she wears short skirts. He might start to check her cell phone because she has a lot of friends who are men and he fears she's cheating on him. He might ask his girl if she really needs to go out with her friends.

Then it progresses. Then it becomes more noticeable, like asking her what she's being doing while she's been out, calling her every hour or so, maybe. He might start to throw accusations about, imagine that things are happening that really aren't. Then he might start telling her what she can and can't wear, or what to time to come home for, or even who she can and can't see. Following that sometimes comes anger and violence towards her that she totally doesn't deserve, all because he's so scared of losing her.

Castiel always thought that Eleanor Miller was way out of his league, was way too good for him. But on their graduation day from college, he'd finally gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt about her and she'd reciprocated his feelings with a kiss that had blown his mind completely. They'd been together for six months now, and were walking home from a night out.

They'd been to a club with their friends, Dean and Pamela who'd been a couple since senior year in high school. The group of friends that Castiel and Eleanor had was a lot bigger than just Dean and Pamela. All fourteen of them had been friends for as long as they could remember and were still as close as they were in high school. Pamela and Dean crossed the street to head towards their apartment while Castiel and Eleanor headed their own way home.

As the couple walked down the street, Castiel looked down at Eleanor, taking in how beautiful her blonde curls were as they rested on her shoulders, how gorgeous her stunning blue eyes looked as they were dusted with a hint of purple eyeshadow to match her outfit. She was wearing a dress tonight and she looked so stunning that it was unbelievable to Castiel. She seemed to be more beautiful and more amazing every day, and they'd been living together for two weeks which meant Castiel got to wake up beside this wonderfully gorgeous woman every morning, got to come home to her every day and fall asleep with her in his arms every night.

But as the four friends approached Castiel and Eleanor's house, Castiel spotted someone who he remembered vaguely from school, one of the bastards who used to try and torment him on a daily basis. The guy, Alistair Masters, looked Eleanor up and down and wolf-whistled, checking her out as they walked by even when he saw Castiel holding her hand.

"Nice ass, sweetheart!" He yelled, Castiel gripping Eleanor's hand tighter which made her wince in pain, the nostrils of her gorgeous, straight nose flaring as she did.

"Cas...Cas, that hurts..." She breathed, Castiel gasping and loosening his grip.

How dare that bastard wolf-whistle his girl and then speak to her like that? How dare he? Castiel was ready to go and give the fucker a good ass-kicking but Eleanor caught his attention as they stopped by the gate to the front yard.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed, taking her hand and rubbing it gently, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's okay..." Eleanor replied, "Just don't get so worked up over guys like him, okay?"

Castiel nodded, earning a sweet kiss from Eleanor as they headed into the house, the twenty-two year olds heading straight upstairs to bed. They got ready for bed in the bathroom together, Castiel getting into bed first and going over what had happened on the way home. When he thought about it, a lot of men looked at Eleanor that way, but none of them had said something like that to her. He was furious, and he wondered if it was because Eleanor often wore short dresses. He didn't like the idea of other men having sick fantasises about his girl after getting a good look at her exposed body as it was in that dress, how defined it was by the tight fabric and how much flesh was revealed.

He looked up as she left the bathroom and sighed at how beautiful she looked even in her vest and shorts that she wore for bed. She looked at him and sighed herself, turning off the bathroom light and climbing into bed herself before cupping his cheek.

"Sweetie, are you still mad at what Alistair said?" She asked, Castiel blinking in shock.

"You remembered who it was?" He countered, Eleanor chuckling in response.

"Of course I do, Cas. He used to torment us every day in school...that sick fuck." She replied, "Listen, don't let it get to you, alright? He's just a stupid ass who thinks he's still fifteen."

"M'sorry, Elle." He whispered, "I just hate people speaking to you like that, and about you like that."

"Cas, it doesn't matter what anyone else says to me...I only care about what you say to me, okay?" She whispered, "I love you, and you're the only one who matters."

With that, she kissed him gently and stroked his cheek again, showing him just how much she loved him with one look before turning out her light. Castiel did the same and took her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks for the amazing night." She said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel whispered, "Goodnight, Elle."

"Goodnight, Cas."

As they settled to sleep, Castiel couldn't stop thinking about the amount of men who had disgusting thoughts about his Eleanor when they saw her in the street, how there were men who they passed when they were out who Eleanor could easily be happy with instead of him. She was too good for him and all this seemed too good to be true. Someone like him didn't get a girl like Eleanor. But what Castiel didn't understand was that Eleanor thought he was the most precious and amazing thing in the world, and that she felt she wasn't good enough for someone as sweet or gentle as him.

He'd begun to feel like he constantly had competition for her around him and no matter how much she reassured him she loved him more than anything, he still couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that he could lose her to any guy around him, and a lot of their friends were men which made him even more wary, especially Crowley who'd always been up for a flirt with Eleanor. Castiel hadn't minded before but after his revelations over the past few weeks, he'd be keeping an eye on how that little flirting session went.

God, what was happening to him?

-TBC-

* * *

**So it begins... **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far and please review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Take Your Breath Away

**Summary: **AU. Even the best of us can get possessive. When Castiel gets together with the girl of his dreams, he starts to become insecure, and things go from bad to worse. Can he get past his fear or will she leave him before he truly hurts her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Possession **

**~Chapter Two: Take Your Breath Away~ **

The awareness of an empty space in the bed next to Castiel alerted him into waking and he shot up in bed, looking around and finding Eleanor nowhere in the room. He'd done nothing but have nightmares all night about Eleanor cheating on him, about other men taking his girl away. It was all foolish paranoia, yet Castiel couldn't help but be concerned.

But he heard gentle humming coming from the bathroom and he smiled. _Possession _by Sarah McLachlan was Eleanor's favourite song, simply because of the power behind the words of it. She didn't know that in months to come she'd begin to hate it more than anything, that it would be used as a weapon against her. It sounds strange now, but as this tale continues, you will find the reason why.

The bathroom door opened and Eleanor stepped out, still in her vest and shorts from the night before, brushing her hair and smiling as she saw Castiel. As he turned his body so his legs hung over the side of the bed, he remembered what he'd been thinking about the night before, closing his eyes when he heard that soft voice.

"Hey..." She said sweetly, "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, Elle..." Castiel replied, looking to his hands as she moved closer, "Elle...why do you love me?"

Eleanor stopped in her tracks and looked at her lover, unable to believe he'd asked her such a question with such a deeply troubled expression on his face. She sat by him on the bed, taking his hand and cupping his cheek gently.

"Cas?"

"Why do you love me?"

Eleanor smiled gently and kissed her boyfriend's lips, stroking his cheek and sighing.

"I love you because you're a good man. You're beautiful in heart, body and soul...and I know you'd do anything for me." She told him, "I love you because you're amazing in ways that so many people couldn't dream to be. I love you because you're _you_, Cas..."

Castiel nodded softly and a tear fell down his face, Eleanor shocked at what she saw.

"What's the matter?" She asked, "What's brought this on, Cas?"

Her boyfriend remained silent and she bit her lip, turning his face so he was looking at her before gazing into his eyes, trying to understand why he'd asked that question and why he was so upset. Perhaps it was something to do with the previous night or something.

"Hey..." She breathed, voice quaking as a lump formed in her throat, "Hey, it's okay...please don't cry, Cas..."

Great, now she was getting upset. She kissed her lover's lips and wiped his falling tears away, earning no response when she asked again what was wrong so she just enveloped him in her loving arms and held him to her body, feeling him rest his head on her shoulder and a sob go through his body. With a soft sigh she stroked his hair, rocking him gently on the spot and promising him that he could talk to her if he needed to, and that everything was alright. She just didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Castiel watched as Eleanor spoke with the mailman, narrowing his eyes at the way the guy checked her out when she bent down to pick up the newspaper she'd dropped. He burned with anger on the inside, that fear taking over again that Eleanor could have a happy life with that guy who Castiel thought was better looking than him.

The mailman was in no way better looking than Castiel in Eleanor's eyes, and she ended the conversation, taking their mail and heading into the house, placing it in it's usual place on the small phone table in the living room. Something entered Castiel's head. Perhaps if they made love now, it would make Eleanor less likely to cheat, because she'd love him more. That would work, right?

"Cas?" Eleanor asked, taking in her boyfriend's eyes as they became lustful and dark, "What is it?"

"I love you..." Castiel whispered, moving towards her and pressing her to the wall, kissing her lips deeply and roughly to make sure she got the message.

Eleanor, not realising the true feeling behind it, smiled into the kiss and bit her lip as it was broken.

"I want to make love to you..." Castiel breathed, "Right here...right now..."

He hadn't realised that Eleanor was so turned on by this, yet copulating on the wooden floor of their living room in broad daylight just put her off a little. The sofa wouldn't be so bad. It'd be comfortable at least.

"Sofa..." She panted, Castiel nodding before kissing her again, feeling her push past him to go upstairs for protection.

He drew the curtains, a small gap being left where sunlight filtered through before he moved the coffee table and pulled out the sofa bed, watching Eleanor with hungry eyes as she locked the front door. Her blonde hair was a little messy from where he'd gripped it in his hands already and that just made him feel twice as hard in his pants.

She moved towards him, dropping the condom on the coffee table before kissing Castiel's lips deeply, working at his shirt buttons with quick fingers before she pulled the garment from him, Castiel lifting her t-shirt off before his hands went to her denim shorts.

"Cas...?" She whispered, "Slow down, okay? We got all day, baby...all day..."

But Castiel wanted her there, naked and writhing beneath him. He wanted her to submit to him and to show him she loved him and no-one else. He decided to take it slowly so that they could enjoy it, so he could pleasure her for longer and more intensely. The two of them were the kind of lovers who could make love for a few hours without needing a break, so Castiel knew that he could really make her break beneath him. Since it was Saturday and neither of them had work, they could stay up all night together making love because they didn't have work the following day either.

He kissed her again, much more slowly and gently, Eleanor sighing into the kiss and pressing herself to her lover. She knew from the look in his eyes what was going to happen and she chuckled, breaking away from him and throwing her t-shirt back on. She was excited at the idea of them making love all day and all night. She could tell that's what he had in mind simply because of the way he was gazing at her.

"I'll go get the box."

Castiel smiled and watched her go, heading for the kitchen to get a drink of water. He had to calm down. He felt like he was on hyperdrive and he knew if he got too carried away that he could hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her at all. That wasn't his intention in any way, shape or form, and for him not to hurt her like he had done before (not on purpose) he had to keep calm. He hurt her once when they were making love one night after Castiel had endured a really crappy day at work. He'd been moving to quickly, too deeply and too hard, and he'd made her bleed. That had been a wake up call Castiel wasn't likely to forget any time soon.

The soft sound of her bare feet padding across the living room floor floated into Castiel's ears and he smiled, setting his glass in the sink and returning to the room where Eleanor had placed the box of condoms on the coffee table and was now taking her shirt off again, sitting on the sofa bed and smiling.

"We got a blanket, baby?" She asked, "You know how cold it can get in here."

Castiel smiled.

"Yeah." He replied, kissing her lips and nodding before heading back into the kitchen, opening a cupboard and finding their favourite blue blanket inside.

It was huge, thick and soft, perfect for snuggling under after making love. Returning to the living room, he placed it on the rug that the sofa bed rested on, climbing on beside Eleanor and kissing her lips gently.

* * *

Two naked, sweating, shivering bodies writhed on a sofa bed in a softly lit room, the firelight casting a huge shadow of them on the walls of the room. Darkness had fallen over Lawrence, Kansas now, and the half moon glowed brightly while the stars twinkled in the deep purple sky. Eleanor held onto Castiel, their bodies moving slowly still as they made love for perhaps the fourth time that day.

She moaned softly and bit her lip, Castiel watching her before kissing her lovingly and deeply, almost possessively as they moved in time towards bliss. Eleanor's moans grew louder yet more broken, Castiel resting his face against hers so they were cheek to cheek and smiling a little as he felt her face suddenly go red hot. He grimaced and bit his lip as he came, rocking through his orgasm as Eleanor gasped and bucked through hers, the two settling and sharing loving kisses as they came down.

"Cas..." She breathed, "Love you."

"Love you too." Castiel replied, grabbing the blanket and covering them up as he lay beside her.

They snuggled up together, watching the fire and holding each other, Castiel knowing that Eleanor loved him more than ever right now. She'd definitely not go after another man now. Like she would in the first place. Why these thoughts had entered his head, Castiel didn't know, but suddenly he was more aware of everything going on that concerned Eleanor, and he just hoped that he wasn't going crazy...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
